


A Wish Come True

by Gemini_00



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Batfamily, Holiday Bingo 2018, Little Jason Todd - Freeform, robin!jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 10:31:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17119682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemini_00/pseuds/Gemini_00
Summary: Prompt: a wish come true for  https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArsenicJason Todd brings Dick Grayson home for Christmas. Dick has a lot of work to do.





	A Wish Come True

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arsenic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsenic/gifts).



Dick sat in his car about two days before Christmas, he’d been doing well for himself staying away from the manor and developing his new Nightwing persona but he got lonely sometimes. The holidays were most definitely one of those times where it didn’t matter much if his friends distracted him or not because he just wanted his family.

He stared back at the presents in his back seat knowing that if he went to the manor tonight that Alfred would make him a room but then what? He and Bruce hadn’t talked very much and when they did, it was to argue. Dick knew that he hadn’t been fair to Jason at all - not that the street smart Robin made it very easy. And Babs, they were in the middle of a blooming relationship in which she made herself Batgirl before Dick just ditched.

Dick sits in his little safehouse apartment right outside Bludhaven because Bruce would not provide him a safe house in the area- another fight they had.

Still Dick stared at the presents in back that he wasn’t sure what to do with. He got Babs a giftcard to Starbucks for godsakes, but what was he supposed to get his sorta-sorta not ex girlfriend that he kissed but never went out on a date with before he ditched with a no call-no show. He bought Bruce a watch, a rolex, with ‘Fount Father’ engraved on the back because that was the truth, right? But that was before Bruce adopted Jason, Jason wasn’t just Bruce’s ward like Dick.

The cell phone began to ring but instead of seeing the name Jason that would usually pop up from it, the call was coming from something that would never show up on his history if anyone tried to dig. This was a call from Robin.

“Dickie,” his voice sounded strained, “Something bad happened. You need to come to Gotham. Now.”

Dick sped to the Wayne Enterpirses event where the Holiday Party for the office would be. Robin’s tracker showed that he was on the roof. Dick couldn’t control the panic that coursed through him of what could happen. Who were the hostages? What crazy pulled one over on B? How is the little Robin, who always seems so tiny despite the natural brawler in him?

“Jason,” He called out, seeing the boy in his minisuit, “What happened?”

“Good, you’re here,” Jason rolled his eyes, “God that suit is ugly. Here, change into this.”

A duffel in thrown at him with a tuxedo in his size. Dick stared at Jason with wonder.

“What is this about?” Dick asked, “I thought there was an emergency!”

“A Christmas Emergency!” Jason yelled, “Look, B and Alfie miss you but you’re all too stupid to do anything about it. Therefore it is up to me to make this happen. Merry Christmas Dickhead!”

~

Bruce’s shocked face at seeing both Dick and Jason walking towards him almost made Dick bolt, the smile he gave Dick made him stay.

“I didn’t know you were coming,” Bruce hugged him.

“Me either. Jason called me about an emergency, I didn’t realize what exactly he meant by that,” Dick explained, sharing a knowing look with Bruce as they stared at the tween that was delivering his own backhanded compliments to some of the corporate workers of WE.

“Are you staying for Christmas?” Bruce asked.

Dick thinks of denying, just staying for the night but he thinks of all the things he missed last year; Alfred’s cookies, Christmas Eve Patrol with Babs when the visit the children’s hospital at night, The Christmas Eve party with the Elite but escaping to see Alfred, lighting the Menorah with Bruce to honor Martha Kane… Dick misses it.

“I think Bludhaven will be okay without me for a few days, if that is okay,” Dick said to his guardian.

~

Alfred nearly had tears in his eyes when Bruce and Jason returned early from the party with tears in his eyes as Dick sheepishly followed the two.

“My dear boy,” Alfred hugged him tightly, “Your room has been ready for you- just in case.”

Dick made eye contact with Jason, the crooked little smirk on the kid’s face told him all. Maybe Dick could get use to the little shit. Maybe, he always told Bruce that he wanted a little brother after all.

“This is a damn wish come true, my boy,” Alfred hugged him tighter.

~

Christmas eve, Nightwing requested to spend the christmas eve patrol with Batgirl (Whom still had no idea that Dick or the former Robin was back in town). At first, Robin refused, wanting to be out there with B, but even Bruce- the Batman decided to turn in early. Dick has a suspicious feeling that he wants to spend Jason’s first Christmas at the manor the same way Dick celebrated his own there.

Babs waited for whoever to turn up in the roof of Gotham’s Children hospital where they would visit the orphanage and homeless shelters afterwards.

“You look good BG,” Nightwing landed gracefully.

The red hair flipped quickly as she stared at him, “You-”

“I’m sorry I didn’t call or explain, but-”

Dick has been slapped by girls that he turned down or denied to go on a second date with. They never hurt, but the punch delivered by Batgirl. Dick is enough of a man to admit that if he antagonized Babs at all, there is a sixty percent chance of him landing in a body cast.

“How long?” She yelled.

“Yesterday,” He wiped off the blood around his mouth, “I brought you a gift.”

She stared at the Starbuck giftcard, “Are you kidding me?”

“You don’t like coffee?” He joked around, feeling awkward and unsure. Almost worse than when he first popped a boner infront of Batgirl by accident when stuck in a crate.

“I don’t like you, Dick,” she spat out his name like an insult, “Robin was supposed to be here. Where is he?”

“B wanted him to be at home, I guess. First real Christmas and all,” Dick shrugged, “How is Robin, The Boy Wonder?”

She glared at him without missing a beat, “How about you find out for yourself or are you going to run off again?”

He stayed quiet.

“Whatever. Let’s go make some wishes come true, alright?” She snapped.

~

The last child they visited was a little girl named Stephanie who was in there based on some ‘injuries’ that covered her small body. Both teen vigilante knew exactly where they came from by the site of her.

“You’re actually her,” the small girl smiled at Batgirl like the woman could do no wrong.

“Yes I am,” BG nodded, “The one and only.”

Dick could tell exactly what happened. The child had a broken arm and bruises eyes along with some hand shaped one wrapped around her forearm.

“You haven’t been happy recently,” Stephanie said to Batgirl, “You have really pretty smile.”

“I’m happy to see you,” Babs grinned, “But I’m so sad to see you hurt. How’d this happen sweetie?”

Stephanie looked away with a frown, “I hurt myself riding my bike but Mommy took care of me.”

No one believed that, but Dick looked at the information written on her board- they’d make sure whoever A. Brown was wouldn’t touch her again. 

“Okay,” Babs tucked her hair behind her ear, “Well Santa sent us to meet you. He said very good girls deserve this.”

Stephanie beamed at that, “I knew my letter got sent! That’s all I wanted for Christmas!”

The little girl stared at Nightwing now, “You’re the first Robin! Where have you been?”

He smiled at her, “I had to go so a new Robin could help, but I wanted to visit all the other good little girls and boys in Gotham too.”

She nodded as if that made sense before staring at Batgirl, “You should go get my drawing by the nurse station of you! It’s my absolute best! I want you to see!”

“Okay,” BG agreed, “I’ll be right back. Okay ‘wing?”

This left Nightwing with the quite bold and brave little girl. She stared at him for a very long time, “You should kiss her. Whatever you did, she’ll forgive you.”

“What are you talking about, sweetie?” He asked.

“I’m ten- not stupid,” She rolled her eyes, “You made my christmas wish come true. Now you should make hers!”

~

When they left that night, ready to grapple off. He was sure that Babs was heading straight to the address of 'A. Brown' when he called out to her.

“I missed this,” He told her.

“Yeah,” she nodded, “Me too.”

“I’m sorry I only got you a gift card,” he frowned.

“It was a stupid gift,” she crossed her arms.

“Let me make it up to you,” He decided then and there before leaning in to kiss her.

She pulled away with a small smile, “Merry Christmas, Boy Wonder.”

“And a happy New Year,” He grinned as she grappled away.

~

When Dick returned back home, it was nearly four and he had just stopped seven attempts at burglary and beat up some small thugs. He planned on eating some of Alfred’s Christmas but instead he finds Jason curled by the fireplace already devouring a plate.

“How was patrol with Barbara?” The cheeky grin shined in the lighting.

Dick had been trying to wrap his mind around it. Jason didn’t like him, Dick knew that or atleast thought he did. But these past days showed Jason shoving Dick in each and every direction whether is be Bruce or Babs or Alfred.

“Shouldn’t you be asleep?” Dick asked.

The twelve year old shrugged as his eyes flickered back to the TV. Unlike most movies people watch on the eve of Christmas, Jason was watching some slasher movie. Dick grimaced, sometimes movies were too realistic for his taste.

“Why’d you bring me here?” Dick asked. He was desperate to know.

Jason sighed, “You can't just stop talking. Can you? Look, they needed you. I mean, you’re the first Robin. The first son. You left some big shoes to fill, alright? It ain’t like I can just make myself into you.”

“They don’t want you to be me,” Dick frowned.

Jason rolled his eyes, “Alright. Sure. But they don’t want to lose you more. So I bring you back and Bruce can have his perfect son, Alfred will stop cleaning an unused room and Babs will stop writing in her diary about you.”

“She wrote about me?” Dick asked, unable to help himself.

“Mostly bad things,” Jason nodded, “But she missed you more. So there, everyone’s wish came true.”

“What about your wish, Little Wing?” Dick asked as he sat down and took a cookie.

“I’d wish you’d not call me that,” Jason grunted, pausing his movie as if Dick interrupted something very important.

“I’m being serious. What can I do to make your wish come true?” Dick asked, “I owe you alot.”

Jason stayed silent, “Last year before Bruce even found me, I was eating some soup I got from the homeless shelter but I beat it before social services could be notified. Not that I would stay anyways, lots of creeps stay in the common area. The last good Christmas memory I have is of you actually.”

“What?” Dick was confused now.

“Mom, Dad and I had christmas dinner at this one shelter, it’s gone now. But you and B showed up with Santa Claus. Dad wouldn’t let me go up and see you guys, he hated Batman. He threatened to beat the life out of me if I ever asked to meet Robin. But you walked around and gave everyone a candy cane, but you gave me two after you saw me give mine to my mom,” Jason explained, “I always wanted to be like that. Now I’m Robin and I have B and Alfie. My wish already came true.”

“I use to wish for a younger brother,” Dick told him.

Jason glared at him, but a smile tugged at his lips, “Don’t get any ideas, Dickie.”

~

Exchanging gifts was more fun than Dick could have ever imagined with another kid there, both Jason and Dick got humongous piles. Alfred changed into his Nightwing clad pajamas, Jason ripped into the Harry Potter series pretty fast. But Bruce’s face when Dick presented the engraved Rolex made it all worth it. 

“Dick, I’d like to talk to you privately,” Bruce asked.

“Are you okay, B?” Dick asked once they were out of earshot by the snooping butler or curious kid.

Bruce composed himself, “You’ve made me proud, Richard. I understand I haven’t been fair to you, maybe intervened too much but that is only because I care. Maybe I don’t present that well enough, I’m fairly certain I should have done this a long time ago because you are my first son.”

Dick was tossed some papers, watching as Bruce’s face turned red, “You wanna adopt me?”

“You don’t have to say yes, but-”

Dick swallowed his too large father in a hug, “You’re my dad, Bruce. Maybe not the first dad, but you’re the dad that chose to stay there after.”

Yes, Dick thought, his wish came true too.


End file.
